


Food For Thought

by SamuelJames



Series: The Gift of Submission [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Dom/sub, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker Treats Emily for her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food For Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Food For Thought  
> Pairing: Emily Merchant/Hilary Becker  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Becker treats Emily for her birthday.  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was Anticipation.  
> Series Notes: Part 3 of the series The Gift of Submission  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

They both look at their menus and Becker doesn't even think about ordering for her which is refreshing.

"Hope you liked your presents, love."

The Lovehoney packages had been intriguing but she hadn't been allowed to open them.

"Yes, thank you. I'm excited about your choices. The underwear is very pretty and the boots will be perfect for work."

Becker slides a jewellery box across the table. "A sneak preview."

Emily opens the box but quickly snaps it shut. "Clamps," she whispers blushing.

"You'll look beautiful, darling."

Pleasant possibilities immediately spring to mind but there's still dinner to get through.


End file.
